


cam up

by gashinas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Mark Lee (NCT), Camboy Yuta, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: Yuta puts on a show for Mark.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	cam up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staycoolstaykind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/gifts).



> my prompter asked for: "characters a and b are partners, character a is a camboy. character b is on a trip, getting off watching a's broadcast while a teases them through their channel."
> 
> i hope i delivered!
> 
> thank you for the fun prompt ♡
> 
> this fic has been translated to vietnamese. check it out [ here ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/237230487?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_reading&wp_page=reading&wp_uname=fangirlbxb&wp_originator=9cgxr7nyc64%2bwegatuml7zteodqgluc0esvajcbuwjwke5n%2fn7xof%2fhrvv39qv2%2bkpbqqvlpk%2b6p%2fgfsuevczipnx035dygrmocbxcjrlloggte9jtihae0%2bdn2tf3l9&_branch_match_id=777575841204340547)

Being away from Yuta is hard.

Even when Mark has a whole room in a pentouse by the beach to himself, he would rather be cozying up to Yuta in his apartment.

Mark travels a lot for his job and yes, he loves to make music and to go on tours and meet fans but he loves being with Yuta way more. Not even all the technology in the world makes Mark feel closer to Yuta. He likes to be touching him, to have him close, to feel his boyfriend’s skin against his and the warmth of his body next to him on the bed when he goes to sleep at night. Voice messages and video calls just don’t do it for him.

Yuta feels the same and Mark knows that. That’s the only reason keeping him from being annoyed that Yuta isn’t picking up his call. Mark throws himself on his bed with a huff, not sparing a second glance to the breathtaking view of the bay area outside of the glass windows of his bedroom.

Yuta must be busy with college work or something. He’s been writing his thesis, working part-time at a coffee shop and he’s a TA on top of that. It’s understandable.

Mark lets go of his phone and reaches for his Mac he left on the bed that morning, thinking maybe he can work on some music before bed. His flight back home isn’t until the afternoon so he can afford being up a little late. 

He doesn’t know how he ends up logging into the website Yuta uses for camming. 

Yes, Mark’s boyfriend is a lot of things, including a camboy when he’s not teaching undergrads, making delicious coffee or doing research on media representation. Mark honestly has no idea how Yuta juggles everything, but also Mark has never gone to college. He has no idea how it all works. 

The important thing is, Yuta always makes time for Mark, but Mark also always finds himself craving more of Yuta.

He swears it’s a subconscious impulse that makes him check if Yuta is live. It  _ is _ a Friday night after all, and Yuta usually streams on Fridays. So Mark finds himself logging into the platform with his usual username  _ mkl99 _ . He is immediately greeted by a pop-up notification saying that Yuta has gone live about ten minutes ago.

**[takoprince26** _is live now_ **]**

Mark licks his lips, leaning back against the feather pillows and placing the laptop on his lap, legs outstretched so he can be as comfortable as he can. He knows he’s in for a wild ride once he clicks on the notification and enters Yuta’s streaming room.

Before Mark met Yuta, he can’t say he was a big fan of porn or even watching live cams. It was by chance that out of curiosity Mark ended up watching one of Yuta’s streams one night. He got curious and decided to check it out. Mark still considers that one of the most awakening experiences he’s ever gone through.

Yuta is unlike anyone Mark has ever met. And Mark noticed that from that get-go. Even though he didn’t make a habit out of it, he still watched cams from time to time. More often than he watched porn that’s for sure but none of the guys or girls he watched really made him interested enough to come back a second time.

Yuta had Mark coming back a second, a third, and on the forth, Mark asked for a private show.

As soon as Yuta’s stream appears on Mark’s screen he gets taken back to that very first night he saw Yuta. It takes a while for the feed to load but once the pixels settle and the quality is good enough Mark curses under his breath. 

Yuta still has most of his clothes on. A Metallica shirt he’d cut the sleeves of and pink boxer briefs. He is sitting on his bed (which Mark knows very well), massaging his bulge over his underwear with one hand and sucking on his finger with the other. The camera is positioned in a way that you can barely see his face, the focus on the lower part of his body but you still can see the way his eyes are half-closed.

Mark knows when he entered the room Yuta got a notification, but if Yuta noticed it he doesn’t show. Instead he pops the fingers off of his mouth and slides the same hand under his underwear and starts stroking himself lazily. 

“You guys don’t know how much I miss my boyfriend,” Yuta sighs. Mark swallows dryly, Yuta’s words making his blood pump hotter. 

Maybe Yuta  _ did _ see him after all. Mark knows how much he likes to tease.

Yuta leans forward slightly to look at his laptop which’s sitting by his feet, slightly to the side. He uses his free hand to type something quickly. Mark looks at the chat and sees a few heart emojis.

“Thank you for the tips, everyone. You’re all so good to me,” Yuta says and blows a kiss to the camera, which wouldn’t have looked sexy if it was anyone else doing it, but Yuta can pull it off.

Mark watches, transfixed as Yuta’s dick visibly hardens as he continues to pump it slowly; the tip peeking out of the waistband. Mark wants to say something but he isn’t sure what to say or if he wants to make his presence known or not. He’s only half sure Yuta knows he’s there watching. There are over forty people in the room, so he can’t be one hundred percent certain. 

“So, as I was saying… my boyfriend travels a lot as y’all already know. And I’ve gotten used to it really, but sometimes it gets so  _ hard.  _ Yuta punctuates the last word with a flip of his wrist. He gasps and bucks his hips up slightly, fucking into his own fist. His eyes rarely leave the screen now, reading the neverending stream of comments.

“Mm, I know you guys want me to take off my underwear. Maybe if you ask nicely…” Following Yuta’s words, half a dozen  _ pings  _ can be heard as people tip Yuta some more.

The blond man chuckles before he stops touching himself, making use of both hands to drag his underwear down his thighs. He stretches his legs in front of him and shimmies out of the skimpy piece of clothing, throwing it to the side afterwards. He pulls the hem of his t-shirt up, tying it with a knot to the side so his toned belly and cock are both on display. 

Yuta’s erection rests against his stomach as he leans back on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him. Yuta’s navel piercing sparkles under the soft pink and purple light he has on. Mark feels his own cock twitch in his underwear, but he does his best to ignore it.

“My baby loves to play with my cock,” Yuta says, tone wistful. “But what he really loves is my ass.”

Heat rises to Mark’s face at the words and now he’s  _ positive _ Yuta knows he’s there. Mark has watched Yuta’s shows a few times after they started dating and Yuta never loses an opportunity to tease him during  _ and _ afterwards. Mark’s used to it but tonight (and he’ll blame it on being away from Yuta for over a week), it’s affecting him badly.

“Will you guys help me pick a toy?” Yuta asks while absentmindedly playing with the tip of his cock. He dips his index on the slit and lets out a small, breathy moan. “I’m so sensitive tonight, can you tell?” 

He looks at the camera, stares at it for a few seconds and Mark can swear he does it on purpose just to drive Mark crazy. It’s clearly working because Mark’s pants are getting tighter by the second.

“Oh, I’m glad you liked the idea. Let me get my treasure box,” Yuta says, then he climbs off the bed, disappearing for a minute, only to come back in the frame with a sparkly blue box in hand.

He climbs on the bed again, sitting cross-legged like he’s completely forgotten he’s half-naked for dozens of people to see. That’s one of the things that drew Mark in about Yuta though, the way he doesn’t try to be sexy all the time, he just is. Even when he’s casually rummaging through his box of toys and showing them to his viewers, discussing the ones he likes the most and why, like he’s discussing his favorite pizza toppings with friends.

“This one my baby actually got for me,” Yuta says, holding up a glass dildo, translucent with oval-shaped pink bumps along its length. Mark bought it for Yuta for their one month anniversary when all they could do when they were together was fuck like bunnies.

Mark hasn’t seen Yuta use that in so long, and he would really love to watch Yuta fuck himself with it. He knows his arousal got the better of him once his fingers are already typing a message into the chat before he can even think about what he’s doing. 

**(mkl99)** _ : this one is perfect _

“Mm, mkl99, you think I should play with this, yeah? Today’s your lucky day, I guess.” 

Yuta smirks to himself before fetching a small bottle of lube from the box as well, then closing the lid and putting it aside.

Mark doesn’t think he can pretend that he isn’t about to do what he’s about to do for much longer so he places the laptop by his side on the bed and unbuttons and unzips his pants next. He pulls it down along with his boxers past his knees then settles back against the pillows, balancing the laptop on his belly. It’s quite a shameless position to be caught in but there’s no one there to see.

Yuta makes a show of drizzling lube over two fingers, bending his knees, then spreading his legs as he leans back on his free palm. Mark’s own hand has already found the base of his dick, but he hasn’t moved it yet, waiting for Yuta’s cue. 

The blond lets his hand trail down his exposed stomach, brushing the two fingers with a featherlight touch against the sparkly jewel on his navel. Mark thanks the heavens for the great connection he has because he can see the way Yuta trembles once he brushes his cock, hard and sensitive and dribbling pre-cum, and then past it, all the way down to his hole.

Yuta teases the pucker with the tip of his index, circling the rim a couple of times. Mark’s cock throbs in his hand. He fights the urge to move his hand. He feels like he wants to be good for Yuta even when the other isn’t present in the room. It’s insane the hold the other has on him.

**(mkl99):** _ you’re driving me crazy _

“Someone’s getting impatient,” Yuta teases because of course he'll zero in on Mark’s comment, even though there are so many other people commenting at the same time.

Mark actually lets out a small, quiet moan when Yuta finally slides his index inside. Fuck, it doesn’t matter how many times Mark’s fingered Yuta and watched Yuta finger himself, it’s still one of his absolute favorite sights.

“Aw, fuck, it feels good,” Yuta breathes out as he works the finger in and out of his hole at a slow pace. He doesn’t waste time inserting a second one and that’s when Mark loses the last ounce of self-control he had and starts working on his own cock, slowly fisting it, matching Yuta’s rhythm.

“I wish you were here, baby. Wish you were the one with your fingers inside me,” Yuta says and Mark’s hand almost comes to a halt at Yuta addressing him directly.

The chatbox goes haywire, flooded in with comments asking if Yuta’s boyfriend is watching and asking for his username. Mark snickers, shaking his head. Leave it to Yuta to not give a fuck about keeping things secretive. 

The amount of tips also increase as Yuta thoroughly ignores everyone’s questions and keeps fucking himself on his fingers, hips moving to meet the pumping of his fingers in and out. Mark can’t really reply to the things Yuta’s saying, but he can still say vague things so he keeps typing praises and telling Yuta how pretty he looks like that.

“Ah, I think I’m ready for something bigger, don’t you think?” Yuta says, slipping the two sticky fingers out and reaching for the dildo next to him on the bed.

Mark’s hand also halts on his cock, concentrating on the way Yuta brings the dildo to his lips and wraps them prettily around the tip. He circles his tongue around it, before pushing it past his lips, halfway into his mouth. He starts making these really lewd noises, letting small moans and satisfied grunts slip out as he gives the dildo a blowjob. 

Mark’s entire body is alight with arousal. It’s really difficult to keep himself from finishing off to the way Yuta’s sucking on the toy, using the same technique he uses on Mark, the same little breathy moans Mark’s so used to hearing himself filling the room and Mark’s ears. 

Once Yuta seems satisfied he pops the dildo out of his mouth; a string of saliva connecting his lips with the glass tip. He licks his lips then turns around so his back is to the camera then lies on his stomach. Yuta pushes himself up on his knees, spreading them apart as far as he can without losing balance. With one hand holding the dildo, he uses the other to grab one of his cheeks and spread it. Mark watches as Yuta’s hole clenches around air, waiting with bated breath for Yuta to thrust the dildo in. 

“Are you seeing this, baby? I wish it was your cock instead. You know nothing will ever feel as good as when you fuck me,” Yuta whispers loud enough to be heard, then presses the head of the dildo against his hole.

Yuta’s asshole sucks in the dildo so prettily, Mark’s hand moves involuntarily, thumbing at the fold of his dick; that sensitive spot Yuta always knows how to work his tongue around.

“Shit, this feels really really good, baby. I can’t believe I’ve gotten so tight since the last time you fucked me.”

“Fuck,” Mark curses under his breath, his movements speeding up even as Yuta’s still letting himself get accustomed to the stretch of the toy inside him. 

Mark’s too worked up to wait, though. Yuta’s being so lewd, so hot and sexy and so  _ evil. _ He knew that Mark was watching and he wasn’t planning on putting on a show tonight, not like this. Mark knows, because Yuta usually has everything he’s going to use for a show at arms reach (he’s a lazy little fucker, what can Mark say), but this time he had to go and grab his box from the closet. Mark may be horny out of his wits but he isn’t stupid. 

**“** Fuck yourself on the dildo, come on princess, put your back into it,” Mark pants to the empty room, using one of Yuta’s favorite petnames in bed. Yuta can’t see the comments, not in the position he is right now, but as if he heard Mark somehow, he pushes himself up, bracing himself in one hand, knees folded under him and he starts to ride the dildo. 

“Mm, it’s hitting me so deep. I’m gonna cum soon,” Yuta mewls as he starts bouncing up and down on the toy, his hand gripping the round base tight so it doesn’t slip. The bed starts to creak from the force of Yuta’s movements, but he doesn’t stop for even a second, so clearly desperate to come. 

“Are you still there, baby? Are you coming for me yet?” Yuta asks, turning his head to the side to stare at the laptop screen. His eyes look glazed over, hair a mess and sticking to his forehead but his back is arched prettily, ass jiggling with every snap of his hips.

Mark does his best to type with one hand, head foggy as he nears his climax as well.

**(mkl99):** _gonna cum soon. sht, u look so gorgeous like this, princess_

Mark knows Yuta read his comment because he gasps loudly, collapses on the bed again, reaching for his cock with his free hand.

Mark watches as Yuta leaves the toy deep inside him, then turns around to lie on his back, knees drawn up and legs spread as he pumps himself fast and hard, seeking his release. Mark does the same, his movements matching Yuta’s and it feels almost as good as being buried inside Yuta, fucking into him, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. 

Yuta’s ragged breathing is loud and it mixes with the squelching sounds of his fist sliding up and down his cock. Mark closes his eyes for a second as his balls tighten with his impending orgasm and all he can imagine is Yuta straddling him, ass clenched tightly around Mark’s cock as he comes in his fist, making a mess.

“Oh fuck, baby, I’m coming,  _ ahh… _ ”

Mark opens his eyes just in time to see Yuta spill all over his hand and his stomach, body shaken by the aftershocks of orgasm; his parted lips looking so kissable, it hurts Mark to know that he can’t do just that.

“Whoa, that felt so good. Thank you, guys,” Yuta says as the notifications go crazy.

**(mkl99):** _love you so much_

“Love you too, baby,” Yuta says, winking conspiratorial to the camera. Mark wasn’t the only one to confess his love to Yuta in the comments so they’re good.

Before the show ends, Yuta makes a show of slipping the glass dildo out of his ass and that earns him even more tips. Yuta thanks all his “fans” for the generosity then ends the live after bidding everyone goodnight.

Mark spends a few minutes cleaning himself up then puts on a clean pair of boxers before he gets into bed again. But before he can call Yuta, his phone rings. It’s a video call so Mark gets comfortable, laying on his stomach as he hugs a pillow before he answers it.

As soon as he taps the screen, Yuta’s radiant smile grits him. “Hi, my little lion,” Yuta greets.

“I should be the one calling you a lion with how long your hair is,” Mark says.

“Jungwoo has been calling me lion and I’m indulging him, but only because I can’t really tell him  _ you’re _ my baby lion.”

“Please, don’t tell him,” Mark’s cheeks redden at the prospect of their friends knowing all the pet-names Yuta has for him and vice-versa.

“Soooo… Did you enjoy the show?” Yuta asks, changing the subject. He almost looks shy. Almost.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mark replies and Yuta scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“I could swear you were watching my show tonight. Guess I fucked myself on a dildo for someone else’s boyfriend, then,” Yuta looks down, putting on his best kicked puppy face.

“Baby,” Mark calls, voice purposefully dropping a few octaves lower, the way he knows it’ll affect Yuta. “You were amazing. I can’t wait to be back home tomorrow and get my own private show, though.”

Yuta’s entire face lights up at that, his smile as bright as ever. “If you have enough coin we can do it right now. I still have stamina in me for round two.”

“Nakamoto Yuta, are you implying I should pay to get a private show with my boyfriend?” Mark exclaims, feigning offense and Yuta laughs heartily in reply.

They still talk for a good twenty minutes before Mark needs to hang up with a promise from Yuta that he’ll pick up Mark at the airport and let him fuck Yuta hard against the mattress later, free of charge of course.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's curious [this](https://cupidscloset.com/collections/dildos-1/products/icicles-no-7) is the dildo yuta uses in the fic


End file.
